


Something More

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro confronts Tadashi once and for all. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing written as a de-stresser.  
> Also this is pretty shameful, no harm intended

Even after the back-alley botfight and the night in jail, the next botfight was on the horizon, he fully intended to do it all again. Tadashi tried and tried to be a good example to his younger brother, and encouraged him to focus his energies on something more legitimate. Now, since enrolling in the college, Hiro's few hours of free time after school were spent on studying, instead of poring over schematics for the next new fighter bot.

Hiro's bedroom was more like a workshop than anything. The desk was littered lined with parts for his new project, and the walls were covered in blueprints and robot designs. He really ought to be studying right now. 

In Hiro's mind, something else was at the forefront. This happened when he was alone. He'd think about botfights, about school. But especially of his brother. Tadashi meant the world to him. Tadashi was a grown man now, with his own school and social commitments, but he always made time for Hiro. They spent countless afternoons designing bots, or playing video games together side by side. Now that Hiro was growing up, the constant sexual thoughts were starting to preoccupy him. Sometimes they were about some celebrity or about no one in particular, but more and more often now they were about- and it was hard to come to terms with- his own brother. 

It was a problem, but true- he couldn't shake them. And then there was the way Tadashi looked at him. There was something of an innocence about it, but it wasn't entirely brotherly. It was like someone in love. He had no proof of anything, though.

Across the hall, Tadashi was immersed in a book. His room always overlooked Hero's, when the door was open, and it always was. It was nice getting to see what Tadashi was up to. Anyway, if Hiro closed his door it was just assumed that he was beating off. It was usually true. He never got to see Tadashi do it though. Maybe he never did it. Like he wasn't even human.

Hiro crossed over to Tadashi's room. His elder brother put the book down- the cover read, 'Quarkgluon plasma for the soul'. Often times, Hiro would distract his brother from getting things done, and today was no exception. 

"Reading anything good?"

"This one's okay. It's about- hey!" Playfully, he jumped on top of him and tackled him down. Tadashi fought back weakheartedly and blocked his face with his arms. Standing himself up on the bed, he was about to pick up Hiro with ease like he always did, and hang him upside-down just because it was funny. Instead, Hiro found a way to throw him off balance, knocking them both back down on Tadashi's bed, and he landed on top. 

They'd done this before. But this time, Hiro was acting strangely. Stradding Tadashi's chest, he gazed into his eyes. The older Hamada didn't really know what to make of it, and stared back. "Hiro?'

Without warning, at that moment, he held his brother down, and kissed him. Not in a friendly way, or anything mistakeable, or on the forehead. On the mouth.

Tadashi panicked, eyes wide open, and practically threw Hiro off of him. He stood up and looked back at his younger brother, who was still on his bed.

"Hiro, what in the hell are you doing?" Tadashi glared, looking mortified.

"'Isn't it obvious?"

"I know, but..."

"I know the way you've been looking at me. Ever since-" He really didn't want to hear the specifics.

"How can you say something like that?!"

"'Cause it's true."

Tadashi sat down on the edge of the bed, assuming the 'this is a serious talk' position. "I... Hiro, you will always be my brother, and that's what you are to me. It's my duty to love and respect you, in genuine ways, and to watch over you and be responsible for you." He said this with his authoritative, 'big brother' voice, although Hiro knew it was kind of a facade. "You know you can always count on me for that." Hiro scooted over alongside him.

"I know. But that's not all, is it?" Hiro let his legs dangle off the bed. "Because, the way you keep looking at me- when you think I'm not looking- you think I don't notice, but I do. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were... you know."

"No, I don't."

" _Considering it._ "

"Considering it?!"

"I'd think you *wanted* me."

"You're out of your mind."

Hiro abruptly stood up, in front of Tadashi. He got close, right in Tadashi's face, and grabbed the man roughly by his crisp white T-shirt, yanking him forward. He'd done this to his older brother before, but usually, it was done playfully. "Tell me. Tell me I'm lying." he said smugly. Tadashi frowned and stared back, his eyes empty, perplexed and desperate. Inside, he knew the terrible truth. The secret he so vehemently wanted to keep locked away. It was so shameful, he could tell no-one.

But Hiro seemed bound and determined to wring it out of him no matter what. Hiro was clever beyond his years, and perceptive, and Tadashi knew it. There was nothing he could slip past him, including this. The boy's dark eyes stayed locked sternly on his. The moments came and went in silence. Tadashi knew this moment would come at some point, but couldn't stomach the notion of when.

He said nothing.

"I knew it."

"Hiro..."

"Would you do anything for me?" Hiro asked, sitting back down at his brother's side.

"Don't do this."

"Because you should know. I've been thinking about you the same way. Don't get mad." Tadashi found himself bending down, elbows at his knees, burying his face in his hands. "Is this why you still haven't dated anyone at the college? You're as good-looking a guy as anyone. Can't imagine any other reason. Honey seemed to really like you."

"I wasn't interested in her, or anyone there, really." Tadashi replied, and it was obvious he was still trying to reconcile that was happening.

"Tadashi." Hiro rested his head on Tadashi's shoulder, looking over at him. "What- are you worried that you'll fail me as a brother?" He said, half-sarcastically.

"I've already failed you." His face was still buried in his hands.

Hiro pulled on Tadashi's shoulder to get him back upright, to look him in the face. Tadashi looked legitimately distraught. Hiro jumped off the edge of the bed and faced Tadashi, and put his hands on the older one's shoulders. Tenderly, he touched Tadashi on the side of the cheek. Tadashi's eyes softened. His gaze shifted upwards and his eyes met his brother's. He put his hand over Hiro's, on his cheek. It was impossible to stay so distraught when Hiro looked at him that way. No one in the whole world made him happier. There was the tiniest semblance of a smile.

Hiro brought his face close, and pressed their foreheads together. It was most of the way to a kiss. "You and I, Tadashi-" He said in his softest, most sultry voice he could possibly muster- "We could be something... more."

Tadashi's body seized up. Hiro leaned in, tentatively, for the kiss. It felt so unreal. Poor Tadashi was torn. He wanted it as badly as Hiro did, but he was stuck between his forbidden feelings, and guilt.

Hiro'd wanted this for the longest time, and now that he had it he could barely contain himself. His brother, completely his. Hiro wanted to make it seem like he had it all together, even though he really had no idea what he was doing. He'd seen so many kisses in movies but didn't fully know how to emulate them in real life. He assumed that Tadashi had all kinds of experience- but wouldn't know it from the way the man just passively accepted the kiss, barely doing anything.

Hiro kept his grip on his elder brother's shoulders and pulled himself in. The way Hiro felt the grown man, his older brother, beneath his hands, the body heat, his lips brush against his- he felt a rush. Hiro closed his eyes and pressed in harder, totally claiming his brother's mouth. The man's lips were soft, warm and perfect. Tadashi felt the small fingers on his shoulders, and the lips fluttering over his... He found himself closing his eyes, and becoming lost in it all. 

After the longest time, they broke the kiss. Tadashi just stared into the boy's eyes, and felt strange at how much they looked like his own. When he looked at Hiro, he saw someone that he loved. Unconditionally and unremittingly, now and forever. It went beyond normal sibling love, or what's bound by familial duty. He tenderly took Hiro's hand, and laced their fingers together, like Hiro was his lover. With the other hand he simply held Hiro's shoulder. Leaning in, he returned Hiro's kiss, closing his eyes. And somehow, there was something of an innocence in it. Hiro felt Tadashi's hands tremble against him.

Now Tadashi was actively kissing him back. He gently held the sides of Hiro's head, running his fingers through the boy's soft dark hair. Tadashi loved Hiro with his body and soul. If Hiro wanted it, Tadashi would give him his body.

He would give him everything.

"Have you ever fucked anyone?"

So much for that tender, heartfelt moment. Tadashi flustered, mortified at the way it sounded coming out of Hiro. He'd heard the boy use curse words before, but he never dropped anything like this before. "How can you say stuff like that?!"

Hiro was in a place far from innocence. Yeah, he wanted to see it, if only so he could see what it looked like. He wondered about what Tadashi looked like when he fucked someone. Whether he would go slow, and keep everything intimate and romantic. Or maybe it would be more aggressive? He felt like he knew everything else about him. Who was he kidding, he already knew the answer. Tadashi would turn down the lights and get the rose petals. The way you're supposed to do it.

"I'll bet you get a ton of it."

"I don't know where you get that idea."

"Do it with me."

"Why would y-" Hiro claimed his brother's mouth once again. He could do nought but hold him, and let Hiro climb on top of him. It was a hot, open-mouthed kiss with his whole body into it. Tadashi felt his brother's erection out of nowhere grinding up against him and didn't know what to make of it. 

The sheer size difference between then was something. Hiro had always been a scrawny kid. Even back when Tadashi was Hiro's age, he wasn't as scrawny and small as Hiro was. Now, Hiro only came up to about Tadashi's shoulders. It didn't stop Hiro from holding their bodies flush, and copping a feel up his older brother. 

For a nerd, he couldn't understand how Tadashi could be in such good shape. He had perfect abs, a perfect body after all. Something Hiro hoped to have someday, if he was lucky. Tadashi hadn't yet touched him below the belt, but Hiro was going crazy by just open-mouth kissing him and holding him close. In no time at all, Hiro had a raging erection and was desperate for some kind of release. He lined up his clothed dick against Tadashi's, and rubbing against him until he was so close to the edge. It just felt all scratchy and it wasn't enough. 

Tadashi normally liked to take things slower. The elder Hamada gently stroked his fingers along the front of Hiro's pants, not using much force. He was so hard it was easy to feel where the head was, and work his fingers around it. Hiro encouraged him, making small noises of bliss and pressing himself into it. Even with this little stimulation it might be enough to get all the way off. Still, he removed his hands and kissed Hiro while running his hands down his brother's's back, over his clothes.

Hiro threw off his favorite blue cotton hoodie, undid his pants and pulled it out. Now it was occupying all his thoughts. He took Tadashi's hand, and put back it over his crotch. Inwardly he also wondered what Tadashi looked like when he rubbed one out. Admittedly, it was something he always wondered about, but never saw. Maybe he would get to demonstrate on Hiro. Hiro so badly wanted to see what he was missing out on whenever Tadashi's door was closed.

Tadashi was filled with desire, from what he saw, but kept it inside and said nothing about it. He'd never seen Hiro's member up close like this before, and it was unbelievable how much he'd grown. He caressed it, too gently, and his hands were still trembling. It was just too slow, and not enough. Hiro pushed his older brother's hand out of the way, and started jerking off. Tadashi soon found himself on his back, and Hiro was straddling his chest.

Hiro brought his length up to his older brother's face. Tadashi obliged, shifted so he was sitting up and held onto Hiro's hips, and kissed it. Hiro was barely restraining himself from just shoving it down the man's throat. It was dripping, and swollen as far as possible. He needed it so badly. Finally Tadashi admitted it past his lips and started to suck him off. Hiro, unable to contain it, grabbed Tadashi and just started trying to fuck his face. It wasn't enough to choke him, but the older Hamada tried to get him to slow down.

It was too late. Tadashi's dark eyes glanced down and shot open. That didn't take long. Hiro trembled in bliss, and released his seed into his brother's mouth, still thrusting it in. It was really bad etiquette not to at least give some warning. It all happened so quickly, what can you do. Tadashi obligingly swallowed every last bit of it down, still holding his brother's hips against his face.

Spent, Hiro finally separated himself, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. It was the most blissful feeling in the world. And yet, he was still completely hard- his sex drive was really out of control. He kissed Tadashi once more- he could taste himself on those lips- it didn't matter at all.

Finally he looked Tadashi up and down, and his eyes loitered below his brother's belt. "What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me."

"That." Hiro pointed it out. There was a huge, obvious tent formed in his brother's pants from all of this.

Tadashi looked down, unaware it was as obvious as it was. Mortified, he uselessly put his hand over it. "I-I'm fine." He was an even deeper shade of red than before. Hiro's eyes, undressing him, made the whole thing worse. He sat up from the bed. "I should probably just go take a walk."

"You're not serious."

"I'll be back." He started off the bed to get up to leave, an awkward limp in his step due to the condition.

"Tadashi!" Hiro came up and grabbed his arm. "Come here."

Tadashi nervously let Hiro guide him back down to the bed. He laid down, and Hiro climbed on top of him once again, and pulled his shirt up. Hiro left kisses all down his brother's bare chest, despite feeling the tiniest bit jealous he himself didn't look like that. Then he undid his brother's fly.

"Are you sure about this?" Tadashi flushed a deep shade of scarlet. He reluctantly put his hands under his head, and relaxed. Hiro pulled out his brother's hard-on out of the jeans, and Tadashi let out a sigh of relief from no longer being constrained like that. It was huge, definitely bigger than Hiro's, just as he imagined. There was no way he could fit it all in his mouth but he could try. He licked up the sides of it, and up along the bottom, and it made his brother squirm. Tadashi didn't have it in him to try and push Hiro's mouth onto it. All the same, Hiro took as much of it as he could and started sucking him off. He guided his tongue all along it, and it didn't even matter that he couldn't fit it all in. Tadashi was no longer seeing straight and was now involuntarily thrusting his hips upward to meet what was happening.

Tadashi closed his eyes. He always felt a closeness to Hiro, but never thought it would happen like this. In particular, last botfight was a strange memory. In that back-alley, by the area, Hiro would have been murdered by Yama's thugs if Tadashi had not heroically saved him. He would never think twice about making these kinds of sacrifices for his brother. It was by no means the first time, and who was he kidding, it probably wouldn't be the last. And yet, these feelings crossed over into something else. Something that wasn't very brotherly. As much as he thought it was just in his head, clearly Hiro felt it too.

His legs felt weak. His brother held his legs there, slightly apart, taking his dick into his mouth over and over. It became too much to handle. Tadashi trembled and screwed up his eyebrows. He moved his hands from behind his head to at his sides, gripping the sheets. Nervously, he said "Hiro- if you don't stop, I'm gonna-" Hiro went even faster, sucking away mercilessly. He wanted to give a more articulate warning but couldn't even manage that. "Oh, god..." Finally he felt his body seize up, and his dick twitched inside Hiro's mouth. Hiro knew full well what was going on, and held his brother's hips in place while he kept sucking on it. The seed started coming, there was so much, Hiro couldn't swallow all of it. It landed back on Tadashi's bare stomach.

Tadashi took some tissues from beside the bed and cleaned everything up. He couldn't begin to wrap his head around it. First he was sitting here, innocently trying to read his book, and now this. He relaxed back on the bed. All Hiro wanted to do was to hold him close. Side-by-side they stayed locked in each other's embrace. If Hiro had his way, he would never finish that book.


End file.
